


Интерес к другим людям

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Case Fic, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, mention of pedophilia, not series 4 compliant, sort of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон не встречаются в Бартсе 29 января. Это происходит только несколько месяцев спустя − на свадьбе Майка Стэмфорда. Остальное, как говорится, история.





	Интерес к другим людям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693647) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



Вернувшись из Афганистана в депрессии и не зная, как жить дальше, Джон Ватсон решился на терапию. Потратив на неё два месяца и убедившись, что толку всё равно никакого, он бросил это занятие. Однако, одну рекомендацию терапевта − начать вести свой блог − он воплотил в жизнь.

Но оказалось что это задача не из лёгких: например, над тем, какой будет первая запись, пришлось основательно поломать голову(1). Он совершенно не представлял, о чём написать. Поэтому первое сообщение состояло всего из одного предложения: «Со мной ничего не происходит».

Чтобы не сойти с ума от скуки, он начал гулять в парке и писать рассказы. Описывая приключения, частью которых хотел бы стать, он переживал их через вымышленных героев. Вдохновение могло застигнуть неожиданно, поэтому он везде с собой носил записную книжку и ручку. А вечерами он включал ноутбук и переносил в блог всё, что успел написать за день.

Будучи чем-то вроде тайной слабости, писательство дарило ему то, чего недоставало в жизни и чего он всё ещё жаждал.

Он продолжал писать даже после того, как нашёл работу с неполной занятостью. В глубине души он лелеял мечту когда-нибудь превратить хобби в профессию. Возможно, мечта была несбыточной, но она не мешала ему время от времени оттачивать навыки. Плюс, он наслаждался писательством, поэтому даже если оно никогда никуда его не приведёт, от него всё-таки был толк.

То, что Джон больше не испытывал гнева из-за того, что с ним случилось, в немалой степени можно было объяснить данным увлечением. Если бы то, что произошло дальше, имело место шесть месяцев назад, это была бы совершенно другая история.

***

− Джон! Джон Ватсон!

Обернувшись, Джон окинул взглядом кафетерий Бартса в поисках того, кто его позвал. И обнаружил за столиком у окна машущего рукой брюнета в очках. Джон его не узнал, несмотря на то, что тот показался знакомым. С лёгкостью, рождённой практикой, он, держа поднос одной рукой, а другой опираясь на трость, направился в его сторону.

Джон пригляделся к лицу мужчины. Ему было знакомо его лицо, но тот выглядел настолько по-другому, что мог быть... возможно, тот − его старый университетский сосед по комнате?

Поставив свой поднос на стол, Джон с надеждой посмотрел на мужчину. Мужчина − полный, но, при этом сияющий здоровьем − встал и протянул руку. На его лице расцвела улыбка, когда он понял, что Джон в конце концов его узнал.

− Майк Стэмфорд, − воскликнул Джон, − кого я вижу(2).

− Да, я знаю... я располнел!

Покачав головой, Джон сел и прислонил трость к столу. 

− Ну, ни один из нас не в той форме, в какой раньше был.

− Да ладно? − улыбнулся Майк. − Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? Я слышал, что за границей ты получил пулю. Что произошло?

− Меня подстрелили, − ответил Джон, пожав плечами.

Майк, как всегда, махнул на это рукой. 

− Ты хорошо выглядишь. Ну, давай, рассказывай.

− Ну, рассказывать особо нечего. Я временно подменяю врача в клинике недалеко отсюда. Я больше не могу быть хирургом − повреждение нервов. Но, по крайней мере, того, что мне там платят − плюс моя пенсия − достаточно для того, чтобы жить в Лондоне. Но этого не хватает, чтобы снять что-то другое, кроме ужасной комнатушки.

Джон поморщился, вспомнив её. С этим нужно что-то делать, и в самое ближайшее время, или всё закончится тем, что он будет стрелять в стены из своего незарегистрированного пистолета. По крайней мере, ему больше не хотелось застрелиться из-за бесконечного однообразия дней. Он поблагодарил судьбу, что с ногой на самом деле всё в порядке. Несмотря на то, что причина болей была в его голове, это не было тем, что хотелось бы рассказывать людям.

− Вот почему я здесь, на самом деле, − продолжил он. − Собеседование. Полный рабочий день и зарплата получше. Благодаря этому я смогу снять что-то в центре.

− Может тебе попробовать найти соседа?

Джон рассмеялся. 

− Да, ты прав. Ты жил со мной прежде, Майк; ты знаешь, что я не самый лёгкий человек.

Майк пожал плечами. 

− Для каждого найдётся половинка, я всегда так говорю. Кстати, я женюсь через два месяца! Осенняя свадьба. − Он засиял. − Помнишь Эйприл? Спустя десять лет после расставания мы снова вместе! Это случилось в прошлом году.

Джон был рад увидеть, что Майк не изменился; он был всё тем же добродушным парнем, который помог им обоим сдать экзамены по органической химии.

− Поздравляю, приятель. Правда, этого не могло не случится с хорошим парнем.

− А как насчёт тебя? − Майк сделал глоток кофе. − Кто-то особенный?

Джон покачал головой. 

− Сейчас нет. Я встречался с начальницей какое-то время, но это ни к чему не привело. Она хороша, но она просто... − он пожал плечами, − ...не та. − Джон был слишком добр, чтобы высказать мысль о том, что _она унылая и скучная_.

Майк ухмыльнулся. 

− Старый ты кобель. Кто тебя знает, может ты веришь в «единственную».

− Эй, я не заезженный, − добродушно возразил Джон. − Это произойдёт тогда, когда произойдёт.

− Ну, тем не менее, не занимай ничем первое октября, хорошо? Это − моя свадьба. Бесплатная еда и напитки, и ты никогда не знаешь, что там может случиться, − подмигнул Майк. − Ты можешь просто встретить кого-то особенного.

Джон улыбнулся. 

− Я отмечу этот день в своём календаре.

***

За неделю до свадьбы Джону позвонил Майк; он был в отчаянии. Одному из шаферов жениха в связи с чрезвычайными семейными обстоятельствами необходимо было улететь в Австралию; не сможет ли Джон его заменить? Всё, что от него требовалось − надеть утром костюм и быть в субботу в церкви за один час до службы. Джон согласился. Почему бы и нет? Он никогда прежде не был на свадьбе. Может быть весело. А может быть и отупляюще утомительно. На самом деле он планировал вообще отказаться от приглашения, но по крайней мере в эти выходные будет чем заняться.

Утро первого октября выдалось бодрящим и ясным; температура, как и ожидалось, была вполне подходящей для свадьбы. Место проведения церемонии располагалось приблизительно в тридцати милях от Лондона. В соответствии с инструкциями и военными привычками Джон прибыл ровно за час до церемонии. Майк привёл его в комнату, где он переоделся в утренний костюм, а затем вывел на улицу, чтобы показать территорию вокруг церкви.

− Ну как, что ты узнал о той работе в Бартсе? − спросил Майк.

Джон покачал головой. 

− Меня пригласили на второе собеседование, но через неделю перезвонили и сообщили, что моя должность отменена на некоторое время. Вопросы финансирования, судя по всему.

Майк скривился. 

− Какая досада. Очень жаль, приятель.

Когда они вышли на улицу, к ним обратился обладатель богатого баритона: 

− Майк, я могу одолжить твой телефон? Мой здесь не ловит. Ради всего святого, почему ты выбрал такое изолированное место?

Майк и Джон повернулись на голос. Прислонившись к стене здания, недалеко от входа стоял высокий худой мужчина, голову которого украшала копна тёмных непокорных локонов. В одной руке мужчина держал зажжённую сигарету, а в другой − телефон, на экран которого, он, нахмурившись, смотрел. Его костюм являлся точной копией костюма Джона, кроме, конечно, того, что был размером побольше.

Майк рассмеялся. 

− В этом городе родилась моя невеста, поэтому мы решили провести нашу свадьбу здесь. И дело не в изолированности, Шерлок. Просто то, что это не центр Лондона, не означает...

− Да, да, − перебил его мужчина. Приоткрыв рот, Джон наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок затянулся сигаретой, а потом, томно вздохнув, выпустил дым. Глаза Джона заметались между его ртом и руками. − Твой телефон?

− Извини, я его с собой не взял.

− Вот, возьмите мой. − Сделав шаг вперёд, Джон протянул мобильный телефон. Подняв голову, мужчина окинул его взглядом с головы до пят. Джон замер под взглядом голубых глаз, ощущая себя бабочкой, приколотой к доске.

− О, − выдохнул мужчина, и Джон мог поклясться, что чувствует, как по нему прокатилась дрожь. − Спасибо. − Он взял телефон.

− Джон, это − Шерлок Холмс, ещё один шафер жениха. Шерлок − Джон Ватсон, мой старый друг.

− Приятно с вами познакомиться. − Шерлок растягивал слова; всё его внимание было сосредоточено на отправке SMS.

− Честно говоря, Шерлок, разве ты не можешь взять выходной? Над чем бы ты там не работал, это может подождать до завтра.

− Это − не может. От него зависит алиби женщины.

− Вы − полицейский? − спросил Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул. Не отрывая глаз от телефона, он скользил по кнопкам большим пальцем. 

− Не совсем. Я − тот, к кому обращается полиция, когда заходит в тупик.

− Частный детектив?

− _Консультирующий_ детектив. Единственный в мире; я изобрёл эту работу. − Подняв голову и вернув телефон Джону, он натянуто улыбнулся. − Спасибо.

Джона не отпугнуло высокомерие Шерлока. На самом деле он нашёл, что ему нравится уверенность мужчины. В мире хватало неуклюжих дураков, поэтому, встречаясь с самообладанием и компетентностью, он каждый раз восхищался такими качествами.

− Всегда пожалуйста. − Джон улыбнулся, надеясь добиться в ответ немного тепла. Но Шерлока, казалось, не интересовала простая болтовня.

− Увидимся перед алтарём. Я должен посетить свои Чертоги разума. − Развернувшись, он исчез за углом церкви.

Изогнув бровь, Джон посмотрел на Майка. Тот пожал плечами. 

− Да. Он всегда такой.

***

Свадебная церемония была точно такой же, как и любое другое торжественное действо, в каком когда-либо принимал участие Джон: длинной и скучной. Сдержанная и бессвязная речь пастора изобиловала романтическими клише. Но несмотря на всё это, зрелище оказалось приятным.

Невеста была прекрасна; Эйприл, казалось, совсем не изменилась за те десять лет, что Джон её не видел. Длинные светлые волосы красиво обрамляли её лицо сердечком, а яркие голубые глаза искрились от радости. Подружки невесты красовались в тёмно-зелёных, под цвет окружающей зелени, платьях. Ещё один шафер − брат Майка Гарольд, общительная жердь с волосами цвета пламени, возвышался даже над Шерлоком. Всё вокруг было со вкусом украшено цветами и декоративными лентами. Музыка и клятвы тоже были хороши.

Всё это подходило Майку, у которого всегда был мягкий характер. Брак и семейная жизнь подходили ему как перчатка. Ничего никогда с ним не случалось, и он будет доволен тем, что у него есть.

Джон содрогнулся от этой мысли. _Мой худший кошмар_. А ведь он пережил войну и был подстрелен.

Наблюдая за ним краем глаза, Шерлок изогнул одну бровь и ухмыльнулся. Джон вспыхнул. _Возьми себя в руки, Ватсон_. _Он не похож на человека, который может читать мысли._

Но имело бы какое-то значение, если бы мог? Ведь всё выглядело так, будто Джон любовался покроем костюма Шерлока, его затылком и тем, как волосы завивались на шее. Или тем, как благодаря проникающим сквозь витражи солнечным лучам блестели его тёмные локоны.

Нет, Джон не думал ни о чём таком. Он просто позволил своему разуму блуждать, чтобы забыть о волнении и о том, как скованность охватывает конечности. Как долго ещё всё это будет продолжаться?

 _Наконец_ церемония закончилась, и все смогли покинуть душную церковь. Выдержав приём из другой эпохи, все были свободны; можно было какое-то время гулять и общаться в красивом саду. Джон не был заинтересован в разговоре ни с кем, кроме Шерлока. Мозговитость, конечно, была новой сексуальностью, и Джон хотел поближе познакомиться с этим человеком.

Он нашёл Шерлока в дубовой роще, рассматривающего гуляющую толпу. Шумно вздохнув и взяв себя в руки, Джон захромал по траве в его сторону с как можно большим достоинством. Кивнув Шерлоку, Джон встал рядом, присоединившись к нему для наблюдения за толпой.

− Прекрасная церемония, да? Как ты и Майк познакомились? Мне кажется, что вы слишком разные.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Я понятия не имею, почему он позвал меня. Мы не общаемся нигде, кроме Бартса.

Джон удивился. 

− Бартс? Но ты сказал, что работаешь с полицией.

− Да, это так, и иногда, для того, чтобы раскрыть дело, требуется провести научные эксперименты. Я не просто детектив; я ещё и дипломированный химик. Майк возглавляет там лабораторию; а из-за того, что по какой-то неведомой причине я ему нравлюсь, у меня есть туда доступ время от времени.

Джон на него уставился. 

− Серьёзно? Но разве у Скотланд-Ярда нет собственных средств для судебной экспертизы?

Шерлок закатил глаза и рассмеялся. 

− Конечно, есть, но там работают одни идиоты. Я провожу исследования независимо от них. Мало того, что мои точнее, они делаются быстрее. Ни волокиты, ни бюрократии. Преступников ловят, прежде чем они снова что-то совершат.

Джон покачал головой. 

− Ничего себе. Это − удивительно. Потрясающе.

Шерлок удивлённо заморгал. 

− Ты так думаешь?

− Конечно. Кто-то считает по-другому?

− Многие, − пробормотал Шерлок, глядя на землю. Румянец, окрасивший его щёки, сделал его ещё привлекательней.

− Ну, «многие» неправы, − возмутился Джон. − Они скорей всего завидуют, потому что у них нет твоего таланта.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

Джон почувствовал себя смелее. Часть его хотела не ходить вокруг да около, а напрямую спросить, не желает ли Шерлок когда-нибудь с ним пообедать. Но он решил, что ему нужно больше информации, прежде чем сделать что-то неправильно и опозориться.

− Итак, − сказал Джон. Он толкнул плечо Шерлока своим собственным. − Что насчёт вот той главной подружки невесты? Милая, да? Не планируешь последовать традициям? Ты мог бы стать главным шафером, так как тот женат.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Что за традиция?

− Ну, понимаешь... Шафер, подружка невесты... − Шерлок продолжал смотреть на него так, будто ничего не понимал.

Джон вздохнул. 

− Секс, Шерлок. Трахнуть. Заняться сексом. Не смотри так испуганно! Это традиция, но не обязательная.

− О. − Лицо Шерлока скривилось. − Нет. Женщины не моя сфера. Хотя главная подружка невесты − Молли − влюблена в меня. Уже какое-то время. Я пытаюсь подтолкнуть её в направлении одного инспектора уголовной полиции, с которым работаю. Но я не уверен, что из этого что-то получится.

− Ну, это понятно. Я имею в виду, посмотри на себя.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Да, _посмотри_ на меня. Это − просто транспорт, Джон. Мой разум − единственная вещь, которая имеет значение. Он и работа. Всё остальное − багаж: бесполезный и тривиальный.

− Я понял, − упав духом, сказал Джон. Вот же ему повезло влюбиться в самого красивого асексуала в Англии. Но он может воспользоваться его подсказками. Возможно, если он правильно разыграет карты, от этого дня будет хоть какой-то толк. − Ну, хорошо, почему бы тебе тогда не сделать что-то полезное, мистер детектив? Используй свои способности, чтобы помочь мне найти здесь кого-нибудь. Ну, понимаешь, на один раз.

− Хорошо. Если это − то, что ты ищешь, есть несколько возможностей. Давай начнём с той женщины в сиреневом, которая разговаривает с невестой...

***

Как оказалось, Джона больше заинтересовал детектив, чем любой из потенциальных партнёров, на которых указал Шерлок. Не ограничив выбор Джона одним полом, он завоевал этим ещё больше уважения. Джон точно не сидел в шкафу − те, кто с ним были знакомы, хорошо знали, что он играл за обе команды. Но незнакомец всего лишь взглянул на него и пришёл к определённому выводу, не привлекая к нему явного внимания; это было умение, которым можно было восхититься.

Приём в банкетном зале через улицу оказался восхитительным. У Майка и его невесты, безусловно, был хороший вкус; они составили отличное меню. Но Джон объяснил полученное удовольствие больше мужчиной, сидевшим рядом, чем едой. Через десять минут Шерлок объявил, что Джон − армейский доктор, недавно вернувшийся из зоны военного конфликта на Ближнем Востоке и в настоящее время работающий врачом общей практики, а его хромота − психосоматическая. Затем Шерлок пустился в оживлённое объяснение того, что он рассматривал как свои самые сложные дела; слова лились из него со скоростью миля в минуту.

Джон смотрел на него очарованный, но в то же время изумлённый. Половина того, что тот пытался описать, пролетало мимо ушей Джона. Он не мог не прийти в восторг от обширных знаний мужчины и его блестящей логики, но при этом продолжал терять основную нить разговора.

− Возьмём самое последнее дело, − сказал Шерлок, сделав глоток воды. − Моё обширное исследование двухсот сорока трёх видов табачного пепла привело меня к убийце, потому что химический состав вещества, найденного на подошвах его обуви, указал...

Джон рассмеялся. 

− Шерлок.

Тот замолчал и в замешательстве посмотрел на Джона. 

− Что?

− Это интересно, правда. Но ты потерял меня приблизительно десять предложений назад.

Шерлок выглядел оскорблённым. 

− Но как? Я понял, что ты человек, чей интеллект выше среднего, в тот момент, который тебя увидел. Как можно не понять простую логическую цепочку...

− Дело не в этом. Я думаю, что ты просто должен учитывать такой аспект, как человеческий интерес.

− Почему? Эта часть не важна. Важно то, как я пришёл к выводу. Собрать доказательства и данные. Запустить тесты, интерпретировать результаты, сделать выводы. Важно выполнять всё это на систематической и упорядоченной основе. Ты можешь найти все мои исследования на моём веб-сайте «Наука дедукции». Он объяснит всё это красиво.

Джон улыбнулся. 

− Я уверен, что объяснит, и я уверен, что это интересно читать. У тебя много поклонников?

Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Ну... мало? Никого это не привлекает. Я, честно, заново переосмысливал ценность того, что там выложил. Я надеялся, что сайт поможет мне найти частных клиентов, чтобы возместить часть оплаты за мою новую квартиру, но он, кажется, никого не привлекает. Я не понимаю. Никто не интересуется наукой и чистым разумом?

− Ну... нет, это не так. Ты просто должен сделать его интересным. У тебя должно быть что-то типа крючка.

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

− Ну, ты должен заставить читателей переживать за _людей_ , о которых пишешь. Если ты описываешь дело, ты должен обратиться к эмоциям читателя, так или иначе. Вот здесь в игру вступает аспект заинтересованности человека. Рассматривай дело как своего рода драму или игру. Ты не можешь только сыпать фактами и деталями; ты должен всё это связывать с персонажами. Жертвы, свидетели... полиция. Ты.

Шерлок, нахмурившись, смотрел на него. 

− Персонажи?

− Эээ... люди.

Шерлок скривился. 

− Ты говоришь о приукрашивании ради повествования. Это не то, что я делаю. Я решаю головоломки. Люди приходят ко мне со своими проблемами, и я их решаю. У меня нет времени для всего остального.

− Нет времени или нет терпения?

Шерлок впился в него взглядом. 

− У меня нет терпения тратить время на ненужную пустую болтовню.

− Понятно. − Джон скорее удивился, чем обиделся на слова Шерлока. Только начав знакомиться поближе с этим мужчиной, он находил информацию, которую узнавал, бесконечно захватывающей. Джон никогда не встречал никого, кто был бы на него похож. Даже при том, что они разговаривали в общей сложности меньше двух часов, Джон чувствовал, как в груди что-то шевелилось. Чем дольше он находился в компании Шерлока, тем больше его к нему тянуло. Действительно ли это было чем-то вроде родства душ? Притяжение? Но чем бы это ни было, Джон хотел продолжить и увидеть, куда это приведёт.

Если только Шерлок ему позволит.

Понизив голос, Шерлок наклонился поближе:

− Ты читал о серийных самоубийствах?

Джон на мгновение отвлёкся на аромат одеколона Шерлока и ощущение его дыхания напротив щеки. Проглотив картофельное пюре, он ответил: 

− Да, конечно. Сколько их на данный момент, вроде бы восемь?

− Девять. Последнее произошло всего два дня назад, просто ещё не попало в документы. Произошло в этом самом городе. Впервые он совершил его так далеко от Лондона.

− Он?

− Статистически более вероятно. Лестрейд обратился ко мне после шестого, идиот.

− Кто такой Лестрейд?

− Инспектор уголовной полиции, с которым я работаю. Ну, он − единственный, кто согласен со мной работать.

Джон выглядел удивлённым. 

− Почему это? Им же требуются твои экспертные знания.

Шерлок усмехнулся. 

− Можно было бы подумать, но нет. Во всяком случае Лестрейд − лучший из кучи посредственных; я скорей буду работать с ним, чем с любым другим. Я сказал ему, что раз уже мне выпал счастливый шанс оказаться в городе, где произошло последнее убийство, буду искать подозрительное.

− Подожди, _убийство_? Я думал, что все они были самоубийствами.

− Ты думал неправильно.

− Да? Заметил что-то подозрительное?

Шерлок посмотрел на него и подмигнул. 

− Ещё нет, но прежде чем наступит ночь, я уверен, что мы заметим.

Джон почувствовал, как его сердечный ритм участился, а дыхание ускорилось. Прежде чем он смог ответить, кто-то объявил: − Прошу тишины для шафера, − и их разговор пришлось отложить.

***

− Могу я поделиться с тобой секретом? − Низкий голос Шерлока зарокотал в его ухе.

− Конечно, − ответил Джон. Они наслаждались свежим воздухом и смотрели на звёзды. Нога не беспокоила на протяжении всего дня, но Джон всё равно держал трость при себе. В настоящее время, опираясь на неё, он разглядывал достопримечательности и того, кто стоял рядом. Шерлок курил вторую сигарету за вечер. Он утверждал, что она последняя и используется в качестве оправдания, чтобы покинуть танцевальный зал.

− Я люблю танцевать. Я всегда любил это.

− Правда? − улыбнулся Джон.

− Да. Я живу надеждой на подходящий случай.

− Почему ты должен его ждать? Сделай это просто потому, что тебе оно доставляет удовольствие. Свадебный приём − прекрасная возможность.

Шерлок посмотрел на него краем глаза. 

− У меня есть репутация, которую надо поддерживать.

Джон рассмеялся. 

− Нет, не нужно. Кроме того, разве ты не должен станцевать по крайней мере один танец с подружкой невесты?

− Я? Я не знаю протокола.

− Это правда, − ухмыльнулся Джон. − Точно так же, как ты не знал о традиционной свадебной случайной связи.

− Не знал, да.

− Ну, не заморачивайся(3). Так ты собирался сказать мне, что узнал относительно этого дела?

Шерлок обернулся прежде, чем опустить голову и понизить голос. 

− Убийца, кажется, нацелен на тех, у кого − в его глазах, по крайней мере − отсутствуют определённые моральные качества. Супружеская измена, гомосексуализм, опьянение, наркомания, домашнее насилие − такого рода вещи.

− Ясно, − Джон вздохнул, взволнованный тем, что сказал Шерлок.

− Убийство произошло две ночи назад. Жертва − приходской священник, который боролся со слухами о педофилии.

− О, Боже.

− Бездоказательные слухи, но как только лошадь убежала, трудно вернуть её в конюшню(4).

− Ничего себе, твои метафоры...

− Заткнись. Я считаю, что он поднимается по лестнице. С каждым разом предполагаемые «грехи» его жертв становятся всё более серьёзными. Какой будет следующая ступень после педофилии, как ты думаешь?

Глаза Джона расширились. 

− Убийство.

Глаза Шерлока заблестели. Он кивнул в одобрении.

− Точно.

− Он последует за убийцей и убьёт его.

− Это − моя теория, да.

− Итак... он нацелен на конкретного человека, который находится здесь сегодня вечером?

− Я думаю, что это − его План A. Что может быть лучше охотничьих угодий, чтобы добраться до определённого человека, чем вечеринки с напитками и танцами? Он может найти здесь мошенников, пьяниц, наркоманов... скорей всего он и танцы считает «аморальными». Кого бы он ни выбирал, это будет человек из подобного списка.

− Но как он сделает это? Газеты сообщили, что все жертвы были найдены в отдалённых районах, где у них не было причины оказаться.

− Было установлено, что все его жертвы были похищены с оживлённых улиц или в местах массового скопления людей, но никто не видел их. Кому мы доверяем, Джон, даже при том, что не знаем их? Кто оказывается незамеченным везде, куда бы не пришёл? Кто охотится посреди толпы?

Джон понял, что Шерлок задал вопрос таким образом, чтобы триумфально ответить на него самому самым драматичным образом. 

− Не знаю, кто?

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

− Понятия не имею.

Плечи Джона резко упали. 

− Тогда, что мы делаем?

− Мы продолжаем искать что-то подозрительное. Как я уже сказал, скорей всего это будет мужчина.

− Ну, это действительно сужает поиск.

− Думай о нём, как о проблеме. Если бы это было слишком легко выяснить, это не было бы настолько забавно.

Джон побледнел. 

− Забавно? Речь идёт о человеческой жизни, Шерлок.

Шерлок закатил глаза. 

− Скорее всего жизнь убийцы, но я с тобой согласен. Вот почему мы здесь. Сегодня вечером мы поймаем убийцу, Джон! − Глаза Шерлока заблестели, а голос стал выше. Всё его тело, казалось, вибрировало от заключённой в нём энергии. Его энтузиазм был заразительным, и Джон почувствовал возбуждение.

В этот момент из аудиосистемы в танцевальном зале загремела ритмичная музыка.

− Проверка звука! − объявил голос.

Шерлок наклонил голову и усмехнулся. 

− В то же время я действительно считаю, что некоторые танцы его привлекут.

***

Следующие несколько часов пролетели быстро. Чувства Джона находились в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности; танцуя, он одновременно пытался обнаружить среди гостей потенциального убийцу. Сначала это были просто медленные танцы с подружками невесты. Потом, расслабившись под воздействием алкоголя и музыки, он стал принимать предложения от обоих полов. Он давно так не веселился.

Всё это время Джон старался держать Шерлока в поле зрения. После обязательных танцев молодожёнов с гостями, Шерлок сначала просто стоял у стены рядом со столом; он то следил за гостями, то ковырялся в своём телефоне. Но после разговора с Молли Шерлок неохотно присоединился к групповым танцам. Спустя какое-то время, Шерлок отпустил себя и стал танцевать более расслабленно.

Гибкое тело Шерлока было стройным и изящным. На его лбу блестели бисеринки пота; закрыв глаза, он поднял руки выше головы и стал качаться всем телом в такт с ритмом. Он сделал ногами настолько сложное па, которое Джон не сможет повторить и через сто лет.

А потом, когда Шерлок изобразил лунную походку «Билли Джина» Майкла Джексона, глаза Джона чуть не вылезли из орбит. Шерлока тут же окружила толпа гостей, и вскоре Джону загородили весь обзор. Он рассмеялся. Серьёзно, разве один человек может быть настолько талантливым? Детектив, химик, танцор, уж не говоря о физической привлекательности. Всё это было очень сексуально и возбуждающе.

Покачав головой, Джон попытался вернуться к расследованию Шерлока. Сосредоточившись на наблюдении, он совершил короткую прогулку вокруг танцпола и заглянул в коридоры и комнаты. Он не заметил ничего, что можно было бы назвать необычным.

Джон был на пути к бару, когда заиграл вальс и ему преградили дорогу шесть футов консультирующего детектива. Джон был озадачен.

− Джон, я могу пригласить тебя на этот танец?

Джон покраснел и запнулся: 

− Я... я не умею вальсировать, Шерлок.

− Ерунда. Просто повторяй за мной. − Прежде чем Джон смог отказаться, Шерлок положил обе руки ему на бёдра и увлёк на танцпол. Ахнув, Джон попытался этому воспротивиться.

− Шерлок, − прошипел он. − Что ты делаешь?

− Доказываю свою правоту, − ответил Шерлок.

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

− Где твоя трость, Джон?

Джон открыл рот, а затем закрыл его. 

− Эээ... думаю, она прислонена к нашему столу?

− Да. И как давно ты не возвращался к столу?

Джон усмехнулся. 

− Пара часов, плюс-минус. Ну, ты сумасшедший... ты доказал свою правоту.

− Танец − также возможность спросить, не видел ли ты кого-нибудь, кто может быть похож на нашего убийцу.

Джон нахмурился. 

− На самом деле, нет. А ты?

− Тоже нет. Новобрачные уже уехали, поэтому вечеринка скоро закончится. У меня есть подозрение, но я должен его проверить. Ты мне поможешь?

− Конечно, помогу! Ты хочешь остановить серийного убийцу, правильно?

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

− Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на тебя, Капитан.

− Как ты узнал...

− Очевидно.

Джон рассмеялся. 

− Конечно.

Глаза Шерлока заблестели, и Джон, улыбнувшись, с трудом отвёл взгляд от его лица. Он не следил за движениями своих ног и тем, соответствовали ли они музыке. Всё, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, было Шерлоком − блеск его глаз, его улыбка, выбившийся из причёски локон, нависающий надо лбом. Его галстука нигде не был видно, а верхние две пуговицы рубашки были расстёгнуты. От него исходил еле заметный запах пота, адреналина и возбуждения.

Проклятие. Ему действительно не стоит на всё это отвлекаться.

− Ты − действительно хороший танцор, − признался он.

− Я и должен быть таким. Восемь лет занятий.

− Ничего себе. Это много.

− Стандартно.

− Хмм.

− Джон.

− Что?

Шерлок наклонился, и его губы оказались напротив уха Джона. Джон затаил дыхание.

− После того, как закончится следующий танец, подожди меня у входа. Нам нужно будет понаблюдать.

Джон резко поднял голову. 

− Наблюдение? Я думал, что мы должны поймать убийцу.

− Говори тише, − зашипел Шерлок. − Я сказал тебе, что мне необходимо было сначала проверить свои подозрения.

− Итак, что, мы должны поймать его с поличным?

− Точно. Как ещё нам его остановить?

− Я не знаю... Ты − детектив! Разве ты не говорил, что нужно предотвращать преступления?

− Я _раскрываю_ преступления и ловлю преступников. _Это_ − то, что я делаю.

− А жертвы? Как быть с ними?

− Несущественно. Послушай, я изучал столько, сколько мог, гостей, но не смог придумать вероятных претендентов на убийство, даже случайное убийство, поэтому, я не в состоянии сузить круг жертв...

− Отлично. − Прекратив танцевать и выскользнув из рук Шерлока, он немедленно почувствовал потерю. − Сделай то, что ты должен сделать. А мне нужно на воздух. − Развернувшись, он зашагал с танцпола в ночь.

− Джон! Подожди! − закричал Шерлок, но Джон не остановился. Найдя чёрный выход из здания, он вышел в прохладный ночной воздух.

Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вздохнул. Он не понимал свою собственную сильную реакцию на отношение Шерлока. Он только встретил этого человека. Несомненно, Шерлок был привлекательней, умнее и интересней всех вокруг. Но всё это было на поверхности. Черты характера же, которые были действительно важны, находились намного глубже, и они были тем, в чём, по-видимому, испытывал недостаток Шерлок. Важно, что он это узнал сейчас, уже после того, как тот его так зацепил.

Ему также не хотелось признавать, что это больно, узнать, что Шерлок знал всё это о нём, потому что исследовал его заранее, а не потому, что был гением дедукции и нашёл Джона интересным.

Услышав звук шин на гравии, Джон обернулся. Перед ним остановился черный кэб.

− Такси для доктора Джона Уотсона?

− Я не заказывал такси.

− Это не означает, что оно вам не нужно.

Джон рассмеялся. А затем, вспомнив, о чём его спрашивал Шерлок, застыл.

− _Было установлено, что все его жертвы были похищены с оживлённых улиц или в местах массового скопления людей, но никто не видел их. Кому мы доверяем, Джон, даже при том, что не знаем их? Кто оказывается незамеченным везде, куда бы не пришёл? Кто охотится посреди толпы?_

Джон принял решение за доли секунды. Он попытался замедлить сердечный ритм и сделал всё, чтобы по лицу нельзя было прочитать никаких эмоций. 

− Как вовремя.

И только усевшись в такси, он вспомнил, что не взял с собой пистолет.

***

Постукивая ногой, Шерлок стоял у главного входа и периодически вытягивал шею, чтобы найти в толпе своенравного армейского доктора. Он был уверен в том, кого будет изображать из себя убийца, поэтому теперь требовалось только подождать, когда тот сделает свой ход. Должно быть, некоторые гости заказали кэбы, но ни одно из них на данный момент не прибыло. Наверняка, он скоро нападёт, и в тот момент Шерлоку нужен будет рядом Джон.

Честно говоря, почему люди выбирают худшее время для того, чтобы вести себя с точки зрения морали? Результат был тем, что имело значение, почему люди не могли этого увидеть? Почему люди не могли просто _подумать_?

Шерлок увидел, как чёрный кэб повернул направо на основную дорогу. Он разглядел фигуру Джона на заднем сиденье.

Ну, конечно! Глупый, глупый... Джон был доктором, но ещё он был солдатом. _Конечно_ , он убивал людей.

И собирался стать десятой жертвой серийного убийцы.

Выпрямившись, Шерлок сжал челюсть.

Не в его смену.

− Эй! − закричал Шерлок, бросившись бежать за кэбом. Он успел разглядеть номерной знак, прежде чем автомобиль, взметнув пыль, рванул с места.

− Чёрт возьми! − Подбежав к автомобилю, который был предназначен для другого гостя, он открыл заднюю дверь.

− Следуйте за тем такси! − попросил он, усевшись на заднем сиденье.

Водитель искоса посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего обзора. 

− Вы наверное шутите, приятель?

− Нисколько. − Шерлок показал один из значков Лестрейда. 

− Чрезвычайная полицейская ситуация.

− Хорошо, − заворчал мужчина. − Это оплачивается отдельно.

− Решим по пути, − сказал Шерлок. Он разблокировал свой телефон. Звонок Лестрейду дал бы отрицательный результат, так как это было вне его юрисдикции. Шерлок должен был поверить, что местная полиция знает свою работу и не напортачит.

***

Ворвавшись в незапертую церковь (Церковь, в самом деле?), Шерлок бросился вниз по подвальной лестнице.

− Полиция! Вы окружены! Даже не думайте о...

Он резко остановился, когда увидел развернувшуюся перед ним сцену. Джон сидел за столом напротив упавшего тела пожилого человека со сломанными очками и плоской кепкой. Между ними на столе лежали два контейнера для таблеток и поддельный пистолет. Глаза Джона расширились при виде Шерлока, а затем на его лице появилось раздражение.

− Неужели, Шерлок? О чём ты думал, что собирался сделать, оказавшись здесь без оружия? Сокрушить его джедайской силой разума?

− Что? О... конечно, нет, не будь смешным.

− Хорошо? Каков был твой план?

− Я... это действительно не имеет значения теперь, не так ли? − Шерлок указал на тело. − Что ты сделал?

− Мое предположение − его аневризма наконец-то разорвалась, но я должен сделать вскрытие, чтобы быть уверенным.

− Аневризма? − Почему в этом не было никакого смысла?

− Да. У нас было время для чудесного разговора, до того, как ты пришёл. Хочешь услышать историю, или я должен подождать полицию, чтобы не повторяться?

Положив два пальца на шею таксиста, Шерлок убедился, что тот мёртв. Затаив дыхание, он повернулся к Джону. 

− Расскажи мне сейчас. − Шерлок выдвинул стул и сел.

Джон закатил глаза. 

− Да, Ваше величество.

***

− Интересно, кто его «спонсор».

Шерлок думал вслух. Он стоял рядом с Джоном, который был усажен в машину скорой помощи и укрыт оранжевым противошоковым одеялом. Джону удалось быть похожим на раздражённого ежа.

− Я не в шоке, − пожаловался Джон. − У них есть наши заявления, почему мы не можем уехать?

− Они просто проверяют всё, прежде чем позволить нам уйти, − объяснил Шерлок. − Лестрейд знает меня. Как только они свяжутся с ним, нас отпустят.

Джон вздохнул. 

− Я не знаю, кого он имел в виду. Он отказался упоминать имя; ему просто удалось выглядеть зловещим, по-моему. Крупный, плохой преступный тайный лидер, по-видимому.

− Да, − выдохнул Шерлок. − Захватывающий.

Джон нахмурился. 

− Я рад, что ты так думаешь. Возможно, если ты проведёшь достаточно _исследований_ , то сможешь узнать кто это, даже не выходя из квартиры.

То, как Джон произнёс слово «исследование», заставило Шерлока посмотреть на него внимательней. 

− С тобой всё порядке? − спросил он.

− Конечно, я в порядке. Почему должно быть не так?

− Ну, ты был похищен серийным убийцей.

Губы Джона дёрнулись. 

− Я был согласен стать пленником.

− Ты, _что_?

Джон безрадостно рассмеялся. 

− Мне не нужно было такси, Шерлок. Я не был готов уехать; моя верхняя одежда всё ещё находится в другой церкви.

− Но... тогда почему ты...

− Я понял, кого мы ищем, из того, что ты сказал мне ранее. Поэтому я решил, что для него будет лучше взять меня, чем кого-то ещё. Плюс он позвал меня по имени. Я был убийцей, которого он искал.

− Таким образом, ты просто решил... что? Позволить себе подвергнуться опасности без причины?

− Не без причины. Поймать серийного убийцу.

− Это было абсолютно недопустимо и не нужно...

− Но при этом ты побежал за мной, никого не позвав на помощь и без какого-то способа защитить себя?

− Я позвал на помощь!

− Но ты не стал её ждать! Ты ворвался сюда без какой-либо идеи, с чем столкнёшься!

− Верно! Я не хотел ждать и рисковать, что в конце будет два трупа вместо одного!

− Какое это имело значение? Дело раскрыто, убийца найден. Разве это не результат, о котором ты волновался?

− Я _волновался_ о тебе!

К тому времени Джон встал, и они оказалась друг перед другом со вздымающимися грудными клетками и вспыхнувшими лицами. Восклицание Шерлока застигло их обоих врасплох. Тишина, нарушаемая только шумным дыханием, растянулась на несколько секунд.

Схватившись за концы шокового одеяла, Шерлок дёрнул Джона на себя, в результате чего их губы встретились. Глаза Джона расширились, а руки задрожали. Быстро придя в себя, он обхватил лицо Шерлока руками. Отдавшись поцелую, они не обращали внимания на работников скорой помощи, слоняющихся рядом, до тех пор, пока не столкнулись зубами и это не вернуло Шерлока на землю. Тот отстранился и посмотрел на Джона, неспособный прочитать ничего по его глазам в темноте.

− Я... не понимаю, что происходит, − прошептал Шерлок. − Есть в тебе что-то, с чем я никогда не сталкивался прежде. Мне не нравятся люди, Джон, мне _нет дела_ до людей. Но когда я встретил тебя...

− Бред. − Джон сжал плечи Шерлока. − Тебе есть дело, я знаю это. И я понимаю, почему ты должен дистанцироваться, когда расследуешь дело. Ты должен вести себя как доктор, который оперирует умирающего пациента. Ты не можешь себе позволить отвлечься на то, что при проведении любой операции всегда существует риск её плохого исхода. − Джон положил ладонь на щеку Шерлока. Его глаза стали печальными. − Но, понимаешь... ещё до того, как мы встретились, ты знал обо мне всё... не знаю, это было забавно. А ты заставил меня поверить, что можешь узнать всё о человеке, только взглянув на него. Ты правда друг жениха, или находился под прикрытием, и всё было подстроено?

Ресницы Шерлока затрепетали, когда он наклонился и коснулся своим лбом лба Джона. 

− О, исследование... нет, Джон, я не делал ничего из этого, пока не начался танец. Именно тогда мой телефон снова начал работать, и именно тогда я стал изучать окружающих. В перерывах между танцевальными номерами. Как бы мне ни было больно этого признавать, то, что я оказался здесь в то же время, что и убийца − просто совпадение. Счастливая случайность, вот что это было. Как и то, что я встретил тебя.

Джон улыбнулся. Он провёл большим пальцем вдоль скулы Шерлока, и это послало по всему телу дрожь, не имевшую никакого отношения к осеннему холоду.

− Относительно того, почему Майк пригласил меня на свадебную вечеринку... − Шерлок пожал плечами. − Честно, я не знаю. Людям я не нравлюсь, но Майк всегда терпел меня лучше, чем большинство. Не знаю, почему.

Наклонившись вперёд, Джон оставил целомудренный поцелуй на губах Шерлока. Когда он отстранился, на лице Шерлока были удивление и нежность. 

− Это для меня не тайна. Из того, что я увидел за то короткое время, что знаю тебя − ты гораздо симпатичней, чем думаешь. Нет, я сейчас имею в виду не это! Я знаю Майка; он не стал бы тебя приглашать, если бы ты ему не нравился. Молли − и это очевидно − обожает тебя. По крайней мере, все на свадебной вечеринке, казалось, наслаждались твоей компанией. Дай себе шанс. Несомненно, ты немного груб, и иногда такой придурок. Но, если честно, я сам такой.

На лице Джона появилось сложное выражение; он хмыкнул.

− Что? − спросил Шерлок. − Что такое?

− Скажи мне, Шерлок. Кто тот друг жениха, которого я заменил? Тот, который вынужден был всё отменить в последнюю минуту.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Не было больше никого. Ты был заменой?

Джон улыбнулся. 

− Ты, возможно, на всё это просто не ходил. Разве ты не задавался вопросом, почему я не был на репетиции или на мальчишнике?

− Нам сказали, что ты отсутствовал по семейным обстоятельствам.

− Вот собака. − Продолжая говорить, Джон посмотрел вдаль. − Столкновение со мной было совпадением, и приглашение, возможно, было запоздалой мыслью, но он, должно быть, подумал, что мы с тобой найдём общий язык. Отчаяние, с которым он попросил об одолжении, гарантировало, что я не смогу отказать или просто не приду. Плюс он убедился, что мы будем усажены рядом во время ужина. Вот собака.

Шерлок быстро заморгал.

− Это... нужно отдать ему должное, это умно.

Джон рассмеялся. 

− Ты прав. Что теперь?

− Мистер Холмс? Доктор Уотсон? − Детектив, который говорил с ними ранее, шёл к ним. Он опустил руку с мобильным телефоном. Шерлок и Джон отступили друг от друга, когда полицейский к ним подошёл.

− Только что разговаривал с инспектором Лестрейдом. Вы оба свободны.

Шерлок кивнул и повернулся к Джону. Джон посмотрел на него и сказал: 

− Спасибо, инспектор.

Шерлок протянул руку и скинул одеяло с плеч Джона. Скомкав, он бросил его в кабину машины скорой помощи.

− Майк забронировал для тебя комнату в городе? − спросил Шерлок, когда они зашагали прочь.

− Нет. Я не планировал ночёвку; я собирался поймать такси и вернуться в Лондон.

− Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной? Уже за полночь, и последний поезд уже ушёл. На самом деле Майк рассказывал мне о хорошем китайском ресторанчике, который открыт допоздна... если ты, конечно, голоден. Мы могли бы пойти сначала туда.

− В твоей комнате две кровати?

− Нет.

Джон улыбнулся. 

− Согласен. Я принимаю это предложение.

− Отлично. А завтра мы сможем обсудить ситуацию насчёт соседа по квартире.

− Кто говорил о соседях по квартире?

− Я. Ты хотел бы поменять свою ужасную комнату на что-то поприличнее в центре, а мне нужен кто-то, чтобы разделить арендную плату. Но я должен предупредить тебя, что играю на скрипке, когда думаю. Я также иногда не говорю целыми днями.

− Хмм. Ну, хотя у меня больше нет кошмаров, но я иногда бываю вспыльчив. Кроме того, я помешан на чистоте.

− У меня есть старший брат, которому нравится совать свой нос в мою работу. Он может время от времени похищать тебя и просить, чтобы ты шпионил за мной. Если он это сделает, прими предложение, а мы поделим деньги.

Джон рассмеялся. 

− О, Боже, мы ужасны. Это − место преступления, мы не можем смеяться!

− К тому же ты можешь быть полезен тем, что добавишь аспекты человеческого интереса, которыми ты так очарован, в описания моих расследований. На самом деле ты мог бы выкладывать всё это в собственном блоге, если пожелаешь.

− Подожди... как ты узнал о моём блоге?

− Я нашёл его, когда искал информацию обо всех приглашённых. Неплохая проза, хотя немного причудливая. Твои описания немного... эксцентричны. Я могу помочь тебе с этим.

Джон побледнел. 

− Ты нашёл мои истории?

Шерлок откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. 

− Честно говоря, Джон, если ты так об этом волнуешься, ты должен был отметить их как «личное» или «черновик».

− ...Я так и сделал.

− О. Ну, в таком случае... ужин?

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Поломать голову (англ. like pulling teeth) − Идиома. Примеры перевода: это целая проблема; всё равно, что об стену головой биться; очень трудно; поломать голову. Дословный перевод: как зуб вырвать.  
(2) − Кого я вижу (англ. as i live and breathe) − Идиома. Примеры перевода: собственной персоной; кого я вижу; глазам своим не вижу, живее всех живых; чтоб мне пусто было.  
(3) − Не заморачивайся (англ. Don't get your knickers in a twist) − Идиома. Примеры перевода: не расстраиваться; не нервничать по пустякам; не заморачиваться; не суетиться. Дословный перевод: что-то вроде "скручивать/выжимать трусики".  
(4) − Если лошадь убежала, трудно вернуть её в конюшню − Чуть искажённый вариант англ. пословицы (англ. It’s no use locking the stable door after the horse has bolted) − Дословный перевод: Бесполезно запирать конюшню, когда лошадь сбежала.


End file.
